


How the tables have tabled

by bubbelpop2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Msub, Not really a fic more of a general escalation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2
Summary: Now, him being an Australian and Australians in the tf2 universe being stereotyped as big macho guys might deter you from what actually occurs in his head at night.





	How the tables have tabled

With an SO, Mundy can be a top of so desired, and in fact, does it often. It's only when you start to notice little actions around you that you begin to realize; even though he tops often, and does it well, that isn't necessarily what he prefers. It starts with lingering glances to you holding his knife a certain way, maybe a few intent stares as you choke the enemy Scout, you lowering your voice in front of him and suddenly his cheeks are a little pinker than they were before.

And so you experiment. Snipes, you figure, only ever wanted approval from someone in his life. So you start with light praise, telling him how good he is for you, winding him down with soft nice monologuing about him afterwards.

And then it escalates. You initiate things in a different way than usual. Topping want out of the ordinary for you. Sometimes he didn't want to do all the work, but this time you weren't planning on being a sub top, oh no. You were going to be a little more aggressive than usual.


End file.
